magifandomcom-20200222-history
Lo'lo'
Rohroh (ロゥロゥ, Rōrō) is a Fanalis, and a member of the Fanalis Corps. Appearance Rohroh is a large and muscular tanned skin man. He has wild red hair that is tied into a ponytail, a beard, thin small eyebrows, a piercing under his lower lip, and a Glasgow smile on his left cheek. He wears a tunic with a dark colored sash over his left shoulder, metal shoulder pads, a metal skirt, metal shin pads, and sandals. Personality Rohroh is an aggressive man. He is quick to anger and will just as quickly react, such as scare Nerva Julius Caluades when he calls the Fanalis Corps a group of slaves. He also doesn't like the Intelligentsia Fanalis, Like Muron Alexius. He is also shown to be impatient as he volunteered to row the boat they are on because it was moving to slow. Rohroh is also loyal to Mu Alexius for saving him and even panics and apologizes to him when he accidentally throws him into a wall. History Rohroh was once a slave, until Mu Alexius came and freed him. Plot Magnoshutatt Arc Rohroh enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnoshutatt. When Nerva call the Corps filthy slave protegees of the Alexius Family, Rohroh growls in his face and scares him. He then walks away and tells Nerva that he shouldn't be scared, as some filthy former slaves are no match for him. He then gets into an argument with Muron, but Mu quickly breaks it up. Mu tells them to behave with courtesy, but Rohroh replies that they are loyal to him, not Scheherazade, as Mu was the one to search for the Fanalis. Muron says not to confuse her and Mu with himself, as they were accepted into the Alexius Family and that blood runs through their veins. Mu says that he could only search for them because of the authority of Scheherazade and Laem's Emperor. After he says this, Rohroh and the Corps proclaim that they will make their enemy kneel before the Emperor of Laem. War Arc Days later, Rohroh is on the boat heading to Magnoshutatt with the Fanalis Corps. Rohroh then volunteers to row the ship because its moving to slow. He gets into an argument with Muron after she tells him that only the Pure Blood Fanalis can do that. While arguing, He accidentally throws Mu who tried to stop the argument. He then panics and apologizes while the rest of the Corps yells at him. When Alibaba helps Mu up, he tells Muron who he is when she asks about him. Abilities As a member of the Fanalis, Rohroh is very strong when it comes to fighting ability. Enhanced Physical Strength :Rohroh is very strong as he was able to lift Mu Alexius up and throw him without even noticing. Relationships Mu Alexius Rohroh is extremely loyal to Mu Alexius. He is thankful to Mu for searching for himself and the other Fanalis and saving them from slavery. He will also panic and apologize if he accidentally throws Mu. Muron Alexius Rohroh doesn't like Muron and gets into a lot of arguments with her. Trivia *Rohroh shares a lot of similarities with Zebra from the manga, Toriko. **They are both aggressive characters that are quick to anger. **They both have a Glasgow smile on their left cheek. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:Laem Empire Category:Fanalis Corps